


The Scroll

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds an old scroll in his history notes that he doesn't remember writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. The first half of this story -- the words on the scroll spell the word INFINITE. (This may or may not be a thing)

 

Infinite. The never-ending cycle. I'd wait for your return and I'd be here, always.  
  
No matter how much I've been told to move on, I won't. I couldn't. There was something between us and it didn't die when you did.  
  
For the longest time I'd thought of us as nothing but friends. Surely, that's what you thought of us as being, but there's so much more to us than that. Now, I see it. And one day, you will too.  
  
It's easy for some to not see the person every day and then quickly forget about them. It's easy for some to move on, and it isn't so easy for me.  
  
Never, Arthur.  
  
I swore to be by your side, and to protect you. I failed in that task. But when you return, I shall not fail again.  
  
Together. It's such a simple word but it holds so much meaning for me. We will be together again, and then we'll be together. Forever.  
  
Every day.

* * *

Merlin looked up from his scroll and then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It was his handwriting, for certain, but he did not remember writing it. _Arthur? Who is Arthur_? he wondered. His thoughts were distracted when there was a knock on the door and he quickly pushed the scroll away and buried it in the drawer of his desk.  
  
"Hello," he said to the man that was standing at the door--blond hair, blue eyes--there was something _familiar_ about him.  
  
"Hi," the man said. "I'm your new TA."  
  
"Brilliant. And you're late," Merlin said. "What was your name again?" He pushed the papers on his desk around looking for the paperwork about his TA in World History.  
  
"Arthur," the man said. "Arthur Pendragon."


End file.
